


I missed you

by That_Girl_Who_Writes_About_Supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Girl_Who_Writes_About_Supernatural/pseuds/That_Girl_Who_Writes_About_Supernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas stays in the bunker while Sam and Dean are hunting a witch.<br/>When they return something unplanned happens. <br/>Sam sees Cas and Dean together. Cas runs away while Sam and Dean talk and it's hard for Dean to find Cas and calm him down again</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

“How are you, Dean? Sam?” My low voice echoed through the bunker when Sam and Dean returned from a long hunt. I had been waiting in the bunker, watching TV and cleaning Deans and my room. 

Both of the brothers were looking tired and both were covered in blood. Sam nodded to me and walked away, off to take a shower.   
“Are you okay?”, I worried.   
Dean only huffed and nodded half heartedly. 

“We're fine, Cas. It was a bloody witch. Thought it's funny to curse people.”, Dean told me.  
I shook my head and smiled.  
“I'm glad you home.”  
My voice was barely more than a whisper, I was afraid Sam might hear us.  
My ears heard the bathroom door being closed and the shower turned on. Dean and I were alone.

I always had the feeling that Dean and I were sort of connected. It took me several years, though, to understand that Dean felt this bond, too, and that humans were calling it 'love'. I wasn't skilled with human-emotions and I didn't understand many things humans did but Dean helped me, just like I helped him, too. 

I loved his stupid smirk, his terrible jokes and the way he would look at something he loved. How proud he seemed when watching Sam and how he always acted so cold and emotionless when he really was one of the most caring, passionate, bravest and strongest humans I ever met.   
And even though Dean and I had been together for three months now, we were afraid to tell Sam. What if he didn't agree with us? If he judged us or if he got angry? Sam was my best friend, I couldn't risk losing him and if I felt that way, how must Dean feel when being in danger of losing his brother again?   
It was better that way. Dean and I had agreed that we would keep our relationship a secret, at least for now. 

I leaned on to a cold wall in the library and watched Dean slowly walking into my direction and smiling a soft, warm smile.  
“I missed you, my angel.”   
Angel. He always called me that. At first I hadn't understood it but I started liking it. It showed that Dean cared about me, that I was important to Dean. I was proud to be 'his angel'. 

I grinned and wanted to say something but Deans interrupted me.  
His fingers lifted my chin and our lips met. My stomach twisted, I was as excited as I was when we had kissed for the first time. And every time since then, when we kissed, I felt a firework exploding in my stomach and my mind going blank. Every problem that we had, every danger in this world… It just didn't seem so important any more. 

“I missed you, too.”, I mumbled.  
Our faces were only inches apart from each other, I could count every freckle on Deans face, every eyelash, I could see how his skin moved when he smiled his stupid, unnerving smirk again.   
“I know.”  
We stared at each other. Didn't speak a word.   
I wanted to say something, anything, but I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth. The words seemed imprisoned inside my chest, unable to come out for Dean to hear.

Something to my right side moved. I saw a shadow come closer, the door getting opened and a wet-haired Sam entering the library again, now free from blood and dirt. Dean hastily stepped several foot away and sat down at one of the tables, snatching a book and pretending to read.   
My heart beat and my eyes were big but I, too, acted like nothing had happened and quickly went into a kitchen.   
I saw Sam throwing an amused look at me before I left the room. My face must've been as red as a tomato. 

Deans POV

I quickly stared at the book, trying to understand what was written between the pages. My eyes wandered to Sam, again and again. I saw how he threw an amused look to Castiel who quickly left the room and then to me.   
“Interesting book?”, he asked, obviously trying not to laugh.  
“Yeah.”, I answered and looked at the words.   
I saw them, tried to read them but my mind was racing. Had Sam noticed us? Would he be angry? 

“Dean, come on.”   
My eyes lifted and met Sam's.   
“What?”, I asked, playfully irritated.  
“You are reading a book-”  
“Yes, I read. Nothing new, right?”  
“About the dangers of not cleaning your cat's teeth.”  
I bit my lip and looked at the cover. Damn, he was right.   
“And?”  
“You don't even have a cat. You are allergic to cats!”  
“Doesn't mean I'm not interested in healthy cats...”, I tried to convince him. 

Sam rolled his eyes and fell into a chair on the other side of the wooden table.   
He squinted his eyes and stared at me.   
I tried to keep my eyes down but minutes passed and it felt like Sam hadn't even blinked.   
“What?”, I started getting annoyed.   
Silence. He just continued staring at me.   
I rolled my eyes and stood up, wanting to go into my room and look after Cas. He was always so sensitive about our relationship and Sam…   
“Dean.”, he called after me and I stopped walking.   
“We have to talk. Don't even try to walk away now.”   
I swallowed. He new. He would laugh at me now, joke about us, maybe even shout at us, he would-  
“Dean!”   
I shook my head and sat down again, not meeting my brother's eyes. 

“You know that I saw you with Cas, don't you?”  
I remained silent and chewed on my tongue.  
“Not only today, either. I notice how your mood goes down when Cas isn't able to come with us or when he doesn't answer. I saw the first time Cas ever smiled and I know who made him. I know who made him eject Lucifer all those years ago and it wasn't me. Hell, I even saw you two sleeping next to each other in your room, Dean.”

My face flushed red and I buried my head inside my hands.   
I heard him standing up and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

“I don't know how long you two have something going on but I want you to know that I'm okay with it.”, he said and I heard his stupid smirk in his voice even though I couldn't see his face.   
It took several seconds for me to understand what he said. He was okay with it. He had nothing against our relationship?   
I looked up and watched my little brother who smiled happily. 

“I'm happy for you, dude. And I don't have anything against it as long as you don't do anything inappropriate in front of me.”  
A grin spread over my face and I stood up. My arms closed around his shoulders and I pulled him down to my height. Sam positioned his head on my shoulder and hugged me back tightly. 

“Thanks, Sam.”, I mumbled.   
He just squeezed my shoulders a bit more tightly and whispered:  
“I think you should go and find your boyfriend. We both know how easily Cas gets upset.”

We chuckled and let go of each other. 

“You're right. He probably cries right now, thinking you would call us abominations or something.”

Sam's eyes grew big and he laughed. 

“Why should I say something like that? You're still my only living family.”  
“I dunno. He's a weird, dorky, little guy.” 

I grinned, punched my brother against his arm and left the room.   
Where would Cas be?   
My first thought was our room but then I thought about it.   
If he thought that Sam had noticed us and he wanted to pretend we were just friends then it would look weird if he was found in my room.   
I shook my head and walked into our kitchen. There he was, sitting with his back to the door, his head buried inside his hands. 

“Cas?”, I asked and walked nearer. My hand wandered to his shoulder. He turned around, his eyes were red and puffy but he didn't cry – at least not any more.   
“Dean.”, he whispered and his eyes wandered to the open door.   
“Dean, we shouldn't-”   
I pressed my finger against his soft lips, making him shut up.   
“We have to talk.”, I said dead serious, sitting down next to him.   
I saw fear in his eyes and I wondered what he might be thinking. Normally I could understand people easily, I knew more or less what they were thinking about just by looking in their eyes but Cas… Cas was different.   
Those blue eyes seemed pure, too pure for someone who has seen so many bad things, who was in so many wars and who watched so many people, family and friends and just strangers, die.   
His brain was so so complicated, I couldn't tell if he was thinking about bees or the best way to kill me slowly and painfully.   
Both seemed reasonable right now. 

“Did Sam… Did he see us?”  
I nodded. Cas closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.   
“He said he knew for a while already. He is-”  
“Disgusted?”  
“He is happy for us.”, I laughed and hugged him.   
Cas was stunned, his muscles hardened and he stared at me through big, blue eyes. 

“He is… happy? He hasn't got anything against us?”  
“As long as we don't do anything inappropriate in front of him.” 

I smirked and let go of Cas. He grinned widely, lost for words as he simply stared at me.   
“Yes.”, I whispered, understanding what he felt like.   
It was such a good feeling to know that you wouldn't be judged by your own brother.   
“That is wonderful, Dean.”   
I nodded. 

Our lips met each other and I smiled into the kiss. I was as happy as I hadn't been in a very, very long time. Nothing seemed better right now than just being alone with Cas, enjoying our time together without being afraid to be seen. 

Sam's POV

I walked into the kitchen, thinking my brother and Cas would be in their room. How wrong I was.   
They were sitting there, kissing and both seemed a lot more relaxed than they did for a long time.   
I cleared my throat but couldn't suppress a grin. Maybe Dean would be happy now… 

They stood up and smiled at each other like love-drunken idiots. Dean gripped Cas' hand, winked at me and together they left the room, searching for a more private place. I shook my head and grinned. I made a mental note that I should go out for the night.   
I loved my brother and Cas was my best friend but I definitely didn't want to hear anything these two might do in their own room, now that there wasn't anything stopping them…

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please be understanding


End file.
